Fur As White As Snow
by Draconis Occidentalis
Summary: Prussia accidently got turned into a cat by England. Now the two have to figure out how to turn back Prussia into a human, but they may find out something else about each other. PrussiaxEngland and some other pairings are mentioned.
1. A New Life and Being Cuddled to Death

At the moment, you're probably wondering why I'm being cuddled to death by my two best friends and why . . .I'm a cat.

Well, it all started when England asked Germany to come over to his house. Germany, being Germany, said he had something else to do and sent me to go to England's house. I, being my awesome self, decided to help my little brother (for once). Besides, I now had an excuse to see England. I had tried visiting him before, but that had just ended up with me being threatened to get my five meters cut off by a chainsaw (Why he chose a chainsaw, I have no idea).

Anyway, there I was, standing in front of England's house door. I had already knocked, but no one had answered. I tried knocking on the door, again. This time it opened.

I walked in and immediately noticed everything was dark. "Um, hello? Anyone in here?" I asked. I shouldn't have said anything because the next thing I knew, something hit me in the head (No, it wasn't a frying pan) and I was knocked out.

-KESESESESESESE-

I woke up in a unfamiliar room. It looked like a living room, with a T.V. and some chairs, thing like that. I sat up and stretched, then started licking my white fur-Wait! FUR?

"What the hell?" I yelled. I didn't get an answer. I sighed and thought about what happened that made me turn into a cat.

_Ok, so I went to England's house. Then the door mysteriously opened and I got knocked out. So, then I somehow got turned into a cat . . ._

"I didn't mean to!" I heard yelling from another room. My ears twitched to the direction the yelling had come from and I jumped down from the couch I had been sitting on.

I walked into a different room where there was a office desk and behind that a chair. And in that chair, was England. He was on his phone, yelling into it. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed me, yet, so I listened to his conversation.

"No, Germany, the spell wasn't meant for you! Since you hadn't arrived, I got bored, so I was doing some magic and . . ."

Pause. I heard yelling come from the phone. "He's in my living room sleeping-" He then noticed me, "Actually it seems like Prussia just woke up. I'll tell talk to you later." He hung up the phone and it was my turn to yell.

"What the hell did you do to me? I'm a fucking cat now! What did Germany say about it-" I yelled, but England cut me off. "Sorry, Prussia, but I don't know what you're saying."

I swished my tail angrily and jumped on his desk (I was getting used to this cat-thing), doing my best to glare, "You fix this now or the awesome me will scratch your eyes out!"

"I can tell you're mad at me and I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to turn you into a cat. Just don't hurt me and I think I can fix this. You may have noticed that I was talking to your brother and he thinks you should stay with me until I can fix it," he explained and I noticed the tone in his voice was . . . _different._ More gentle and soft . . ._real_.

"I am not staying with the person who turned me into a cat!" I hissed, "And what do you mean you _think_ you can fix this?"

England just stared at me, "Maybe its not so bad that you're a cat. No one has to listen to you're obnoxious yelling, after all." I glared at him, but stopped when I heard a knocking.

"Oh, Angleterre~! I have come to visit you! I heard Prussia was here!" came a familiar voice. England sighed, "Not that stupid frog. Stay here, Prussia." He got up from his chair and walked out of the room, leaving me.

I then heard another familiar voice, "Hey England! France told me, Prussia would be here so I thought I should come to!" _Spain and France are here . . .oh great._

"Well, he isn't here. He left a while, ago. Now go away!" England yelled and I noticed his tone was back to normal; Rough, loud, _fake._ My thoughts were interrupted when France appeared in the doorway of the room I was currently in and he saw me.

"Awwwwww~! What a cute kitty! I didn't know you liked cats, England," he said, scooping me up in his arms (I tried to get free from his grip, but I –awesomely- failed). Spain appeared next to France and started petting me, "He's so cute! Just like my Lovi!"

-KESESESESESE-

So here we are in the present, with me being cuddled to death by France and Spain, while England –helplessly- watched.

We were in his living room, France and Spain sitting on the couch, with me in between them. I had stopped trying to fend them off from petting/cuddling me. Apparently I was a very cute cat.

"So, England. Where'd DID you get the cat?" France asked. "Oh, he just sort of appeared," England replied, not going into details about me. I was glad he didn't tell France and Spain that the cat was actually the awesome me, because when –if- I ever got back to being human, they'd tease me about it.

About half an hour passed before Spain said he had to go, due to having a date with Romano. That just left France, which I could England wasn't too happy about.

"Arthur," France said and my fur bristled the way he said England's human name. England seemed to notice my reaction, "Yes, France?"

"When was the last time you got laid?" that question took both me and England by surprise. "What are you talking about, frog?" England snapped. France smirked, "You know. When two people-"

"I know what you're talking about! I meant why do you asked!" England said and I noticed the faint blush on his face. "Well, we're alone and it's a nice quiet evening. Perhaps we could break the silence by-" France stopped when I bit down on his hand. HARD.

"Ow! The stupid cat bit me!" France whined, examining his, now bleeding, hand. England gave me a look that probably meant 'Thank you'. I could tell he knew what France had been planning to do. Some reason I REALLY hadn't liked where it would've gone if I hadn't intervened.

England led France to the bathroom where he washed the bite and bandaged it.

"France, you should probably go home. My cat doesn't seem to like you," England said, walking France to the door. The pervert frowned, "B-but-"

"In other words," England snapped, "Get out!" France sighed, "Alright, I'll go." He walked to the door and once he was outside, England slammed the door shut. He looked a bit more calm once the pervert was out of his house.

He sat next to me on the couch and let out a sigh. "Well, today's been quiet an unusual day, don't you think?" he asked me. "I got turned into a cat, what do you think?" I hissed back. He pet my head, "I take that as a yes. Hopefully, France won't come back, for a while, knowing you might bite him and I can use that time to try to figure out how to turn you back."

"As long as there's a way to get me back, I don't care how long it takes," I muttered, curling up into a ball, closing my eyes.

"You know . . .you are sort of cute . . .even when you were human," England said ,after a while and he thought that I was asleep.

**A/N: Yep, Prussia got turned into a kitty. The idea came to me and I thought it'd be a good story. It'll probably be around three chapters (cause I'm lazy and won't be able to write more then that). **

**~Draconis**


	2. A Scary Movie and Hunter's Instinct's

The next few weeks were pretty normal . . .considering that I was still a cat.

England was trying his best to figure out how to change me back. So far, he hadn't found anything, which was very unawesome. But, I'm not saying that being a cat was ALL that bad. It had its perks.

Such as getting free food. England said he didn't want me to go outside because A)It was winter and it was snowing and B)Something about dogs or wild cats.

I didn't mind, but . . .I guess I'd gotten these sort of cat instincts and every time England opened a door/window I'd run to it and try to go outside. I never succeeded, though. Now, where was I-Oh right! Free food!

Anyway, he didn't want me to hunt outside so at first he fed me scraps of his own meals. That I enjoyed . . .but then he bought cat food and things weren't so enjoyable.

There were other goods things about being a cat. Such as my new senses; I could hear and smell things better, but my eye-sight stayed pretty much the same. After a week of being a cat, I was able to distinguish certain scents from something else that humans would think were the same (ex: The smell of steak and the smell of pork. I learned to tell the difference between those two fast.). With my hearing I didn't exactly notice at first, but eventually I could pick up certain sounds humans couldn't hear (another ex: A moth flying around a room.).

I also enjoyed being the center of attention when other nations visited England's house, but today was different.

America had come over, saying he wanted to watch this scary movie with England (I had remembered their conversation. England didn't seem to like it when America watched scary movies). I hadn't really cared at first, I just lied around the house being a lazy cat.

I had been lying on the arm of the couch, while America and England watched the movie. It was something about a pet grave and this ancient burial cite that could bring back the dead*, or something. Apparently the main family's dad had brought back the pet cat and it was a deranged zombie.

Then I smelt something. It was a foreign to me. I jumped down from my spot, without disturbing the other two nations and went to investigate.

I walked to the old stairs that resided in England's house and saw nothing, but I definently smelled something. It sort of smelled like meat . . .but also of outside. Something else too . . . I couldn't quiet figure out what, though.

I let out a warning hiss and saw something, grey, streak across my vision. I quickly pounced on the grey thing and held it in my paws. I looked at it and realized that it was just a mouse.

_A . . .mouse? Hey aren't cats supposed to eat mice?_

Suddenly, the mouse somehow escaped my clutches and ran into another room. I chased after it, probably from instinct and continued to try to catch it.

After trying, and failing –awesomely- I tried to follow its scent. I eventually ended up at a wall, where the scent suddenly stopped. "Ok, where are you mouse?" I asked myself.

That's when I noticed the hole, just behind the slightly torn wallpaper. The mouse's scent continued into the hole and it was big enough for me to go in. So, I squeezed into the hole and crawled down the tunnel, following the mouse's scent.

Eventually I saw the exit and when I finally reached it, I realized I was outside. It was dark, but I could still see pretty well. I also noticed that there was snow on the ground (since it was winter, duh) and it lightly snowing. Then I smelled the mouse, again and continued to follow the scent.

But . . .I lost the scent after a while. I then realized I was lost and had no idea how to get back to England's house, I was in some sort of town. "Crap. Where am I?" I muttered, trying to follow my own scent back to the house. The problem was the new snow was covering my scent, so I got even more lost.

I sighed and found a nice large tree to sit under, trying to figure out what to do. "Can't follow my scent back, there's too much snow and I have no idea how to communicate to England. So unawesome," I said. I sighed and laid my head on my paws, closing my eyes. Hopefully, I'd be able to figure out what to do after I got some sleep.

-KESESESESESE-

I woke up and noticed it was much colder then before. I realized there was fresh snow on my pelt. Then I heard the growl.

I looked in front of me and saw a giant dog. It was much bigger then any of Germany's dog . . .it was practically a wolf! I quickly sat up and started to back away slowly, when it saw me.

It growled and charged at me. I started to run in the opposite direction (I didn't dare go in the tree because 1)I didn't know how to climb one and 2)I wouldn't know how to get down.). I could hear the dog close behind me, though.

I was soon slowing down, since I was not used to being chased. _Damn it! I can't give up, now! I'm the awesome Prussia! I won't get eaten by a dog!_

I continued running, until I reached a street. There was a car heading straight to me and I was frozen in fear. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't let me.

Then I heard the sound of a car screeching to a halt and I felt nothing.

**A/N: Well, I guess I left you on a cliffhanger. The movie America and England watched was called 'Pet Semetary'. Yes, it is spelled that way for a reason, but it was actually a pretty good scary movie. And, the story will end out with a happy ending. Don't worry about someone dying. **

**~Draconis**


End file.
